aullándole a la luna
by Ylaris
Summary: JacobxÁngela ¿Cómo conquistará Jacob a Ángela, cuando ella no le soporte siendo humano, y le cuenta todos sus problemas siendo lobo? REGALO PARA SIRENITA
1. Chapter 1

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Meyer.**

**

* * *

Prólogo**

**Perdido y encontrado**

Cada paso que daba era un desgaste emocional inmenso. Sus patas temblaban mientras su olfato hacía mucho había dejado de serle útil. El penetrante olor a óxido y sal le nublaba no solo su más fino sentido, sino también la visión.

Su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos. No solo los suyos zumbaban y le gritaban cosas. Toda la manada buscaba desesperada algún indicio que les dijera donde estaba para poder ir a ayudarlo y curarlo.

Él no estaba particularmente preocupado. No era la primera vez que le pasaba. Sabía que dolería horrores por unas cuantas horas. Luego todo seguiría igual. No estaba seguro de qué era peor, si el dolor o la certeza de que los hechos no se podían cambiar._ Por favor, Jake, quédate donde estás e iremos a buscarte._ Sus amigos llevaban diciéndole eso desde hace algunas horas y ya estaba comenzando a hartarse**. **_**Es inevitable escucharlos. Si no me he detenido, es porque no lo haré. Ahora déjenme en paz.**_

_Jacob_… Si pudiera seguro rodaría sus ojos. El tono condescendiente de Sam no hace más que enardecerle. _**No se por qué piensas que haciéndote pasar por mi padre volveré, Sam. Métanse en sus asuntos y déjenme en paz.**_

No sabía exactamente dónde estaba, pero sabía que seguía en territorio nacional. Al menos estaba seguro que era algún estado en el que había estado… Tal vez Washington… No que pudiera diferenciar un maldito árbol de otro.

Siguió avanzando casi por inercia mientras sentía que el suelo se le movía. _**Tal vez esta vez debiera descansar aquí.**_ Llevaba casi una hora en este extraño bosque sin encontrar un claro, y con su olfato dañado era un poco peligroso estar descansando al acecho de cualquier depredador.

Un sonido a su derecha le hizo agazaparse con un poco de dificultad. Tal vez su manada tuviera algo de razón y él estuviera arriesgándose demasiado. No había sentido a nadie cerca y ahora este maldito ruidito intermitente tomándole todos los malditos pelos de punta.

Se volteó para enfrentar a esa desconocida amenaza, cuando se encontró con una humana.

Olía ligeramente a azahar y cítrico. Nada que hubiera olido alguna vez en su vida. Era una figura alta, delgada y con unos cabellos castaños revoloteando por el fuerte viento. Movió su vista con cansancio hasta verle la cara a la humana. Tal vez debía huir, la verdad no se sentía con fuerzas de nada.

Su cuello dolía terriblemente así que tiró sus cuartos traseros al piso y miró con un poco más de relajo la cara de la humana: llevaba puesto unos jeans desteñidos y una polera de un color que no identificó con la escasa luz. Entonces se encontró con sus ojos. Unos brillantes ojos castaños que al momento en que sus miradas se conectaron, todoel mundo de Jacob se detuvo.

Sintió un extraño sentimiento que no le era desconocido, pero nunca le había ocurrido. Era como si todo lo que alguna vez lo hiciera ser Jacob Black, careciera de importancia. Como si todo a lo que alguna vez estuvo atado: Bella, la manada, su padre, La Push. Dejaran de ser importante. No, como si nunca hubiera existido. No fue algo agradable, más bien fue violento y lo dejó momentáneamente sin aliento. Se sintió perdido y vació. Y en una fracción de segundos, unos fuertes cables le ataran a ella, todas sus preocupaciones y motivaciones. Sus sueños y anhelos. Todo aquello que le complicaba, se quedaba al olvido y era matizado por la esencia de esa humana. Una mujer que no conocía de nada. No sabía su historia, ni siquiera su nombre, pero sabía que daría toda su vida para ser lo que ella quisiera que fuera.

¿_Te estas imprimando Jacob Back? ¿Tú también? _La voz de Leah hizo que su mundo comenzara a girar una vez más al ritmo de los mortales, para ver como ella tenía una cara cautelosa y lentamente iba retrocediendo para marcharse. Su corazón latió dolorosamente ante ese pensamiento. No quería pensar en alejarse de ella.

Intentó levantarse para raptarla de ser necesario, pero sus patas se habían quedado dormidas y al intentar pararse terminó por caerse cuan largo era en el piso. Aulló levemente de dolor._** Fantástico. Soy un completo desastre. Le di una oportunidad perfecta para que huyera de mí.**_ Se quedó escuchando, con los ojos cerrados y postura derrotada, como su centro del universo se alejaba, tal vez para siempre de él. Una suave y gentil mano, cortó sus pensamientos al posarse con cautela sobre su lomo. Alzó vagamente su cara para verle arrodillada junto a él. Miraba con preocupación sus ensangrentadas y algo infectadas heridas.

- Estás muy herido… Piensa, Ángela, piensa. ¡Ya sé! Tranquilo, amiguito, iré a buscar algo de agua. Resiste – con esas palabras se levantó y se encaminó a un riachuelo cercano.

Cerró sus ojos. Debía verse enfermo y adolorido ¿no? _Eres un manipulador Jacob Black. __**Lo que sea para estar cerca de ella.**_

Y así, el gigante lobo se dejó atender por la humana. Escuchar el sonido de su corazón hacía que sus ojos se cerraran solos. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Con una última mirada a su ángel particular. Se dejó sucumbir ante el sopor y durmió. Como un manso perrito en las faldas de su dueña.

Continuará…

**

* * *

Hola gente!**

**Vengo esta vez, con un JacobxAngela xD**

**Todo porque amo a Sirenita y es su regalo de cumpleaños muuuy adelantado xD**

**Un beso a todos!!**

**Es genial estar de vuelta**


	2. 1 esto es mi vida

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo de Stephanie Meyer**

**

* * *

Capítulo Primero**

**Esta es mi vida**

La vida de Ángela Weber nunca fue demasiado complicada ni tuvo grandes traumas que le hicieron madurar precoz o abruptamente, De hecho, su madurez fue un proceso gradual, no demasiado largo. El ser más bien invisible en Forks no le acarreó problemas de personalidad, ni de conducta. Su noviazgo y posterior ruptura con Ben no fueron traumáticos. Su noviazgo fue pacífico y lo recordaba como un momento de felicidad en su vida. Su ruptura tenía que ver con su opción de carrera.

Ben quería ir a Washington D.C. a estudiar ingeniería en comunicación. En cambio ella… La verdad es que todos se sorprendieron con su elección de carrera. Después de todo, aún cuando no sobresalía en ninguna área, todos creían que tomaría algo así como profesora o al menos algo convencional. Y ella sorprendió a todas con su desición: Actuación. En Canadá.

La verdad es que ella soñó toda su vida con llegar a ser actriz. Nunca creyó tener reales posibilidades. La academia a la que ella postulaba tenía sede en Francia y Canadá. Y fue a probar suerte allá. No perdía nada. Gran impresión se llevó cuando la carta de aceptación llegó a su casa.

Y ahí estaba ella, dejando la última maleta en su nueva pieza en un departamento a apenas una cuadra de la academia. Sus padres, quienes no estaban seguros de creer que esos, eran los mejores pasos a seguir, la apoyaron, de todas maneras incondicionalmente. Sus hermanos literalmente lloraron, en un intento de evitar que fuera tan lejos. Sonrió recordando que para poder dejar su pieza esa misma mañana, había tenido que jurarles y rejurarles que iría a verlos todos los fines de semana, y que los llamaría todos los días.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación. Era su compañera de habitación, Cassie, que le invitaba a comer algo y se ofrecía para mostrarle la universidad. Mientras caminaba hacia el casino, se preguntó cómo haría para encontrar sus salas, cuando tuviera clases, estaba tan acostumbrada a los edificios pequeños de Forks y a la escasa gente, que ver este tumulto y estar en este… castillo de universidad, consideró seriamente conseguirse un mapa de los alrededores. Tomó un respiro profundo y entró al casino. Después de todo, no podía darle la espalda a su posible futuro, solo porque tenía miedo… Ella nunca había sido espectacularmente popular ni con demasiada personalidad, pero lo que sí, era valiente. Confiaba en que Dios no le enviaría nada que no pudiera hacer.

Ese sentimiento era el que le había permitido tener un inicio de clases maravilloso, aún se perdía, era cierto, pero la verdad es que ahora sabía que todos eran lo suficientemente amables para ayudarla. Las primeras evaluaciones habían sido sorprendentemente fáciles. Sus profesores decían que tenía un aura especial para esto. Ella no estaba muy segura de hacerlo del todo bien, pero las notas estaban de su parte así que no podía estar más feliz de lo que había elegido con su vida.

Era una tarde en la que leía un pequeño guión que debía representar mientras su compañera de cuarto pintaba en un lienzo no muy lejos. La pieza que compartían no permitía que pudieran haber mucho espacio entre ellas: era pequeña pero acogedora, tenía una sala de estar-cocina-comedor, que tenía dos puertas, una al baño y la otra a la pieza con las camas. Esa pieza tenía dos escritorios y un gran closet para las dos. Solíamos convivir en la sala de estar, que era más grande y tenía una iluminación muy buena.

Su compañera estudia arte, así que no suele hacer mucho ruido, y ella no suele practicar en la sala, a menos que sea aprenderse los guiones. De hecho solía practicar sola, en el bosque que había como "patio" de la universidad.

Mientras leía las líneas, escuchó el teléfono sonar. Fue a la habitación para conversar con tranquilidad.

"Aló?" dijo al alcanzar el celular.

"Angieeeeee!!!" Eran los gemelos por supuesto. Miró la hora, era cercano a las nueve de la noche, siempre llamaban antes de acostarse y hablaban de todo lo que habían hecho en el día.

Pasado una media hora, Los gemelos fueron a acostarse y su madre tomó el teléfono, le contó de la familia, nada nuevo realmente, y luego le contó las últimas historias del pueblo, los Cullen dejaban la ciudad, con su nueva adición a la familia. También que su matrimonio, dos días atrás, se había visto truncado cuando un joven que nadie conocía, amigo de Bella, creía su madre, había hecho un pequeño escándalo. Nada demasiado llamativo, pero a su madre le había hecho creer que había una historia detrás. Su madre amaba las historias de amor imposible, veía en todas partes historias de ese tipo.

Cortó luego de un rato, se dirigió a su olvidado guión, y terminó de memorizarlo. Cassie le preguntó si quería ir a comer algo pero dijo que no, que prefería ir al bosque a practicar un poco, no estaba segura de cómo querían el profesor que enfocara al personaje, por lo que decidió salir a buscar algo de inspiración.

Tomó una chaqueta, se la puso, pues no sabía cuánto demoraría en sentirse satisfecha con su personaje. Comenzó a caminar.

El bosque solía ser un lugar temido y límite, no para ella. Acostumbrada como estaba a vivir entremedio de bosques, la hacía tender a buscar lugares como aquellos para buscar tranquilidad y concentración.

Verse rodeada de árboles y ramas y frondoso verde, le hizo suspirar contenta, estaba muy consciente de que sus hábitos podían entenderse como de antisocial o excéntrica, pero en su universidad, había gente más rara que ella, lo que la hacía reír de contento, no había nadie con Jessica o Ben, todos los que se encontraban allí, tenían una verdadera pasión y sentían verdadero amor por lo que estudiaban. Artistas, dirían algunos, pero para ella solo significaba apasionados y dedicados.

Mientras más se adentraba y recordaba su casa, menos atención prestaba al camino, por eso al escuchar un sonido de animal, sintió toda su piel erizarse y saltó del susto. Se llevó las manos al corazón para intentar tranquilizarlo mientras tomaba largas respiraciones.

_Tranquila Ángela, es un bosque, hay animales, eso no es sorpresa para ti… debe ser un conejo o un ciervo, tranquila, tranquila._

Con estos pensamientos, tomó una bocanada de aire y siguió caminando. Había un claro el cual bordeaba un riachuelo que solía ocupar para prácticas, que fue el lugar al que se dirigía.

Con pasos más vacilantes caminó los escasos metros que le quedaban, pero antes de poder llegar, se encontró con una imagen espeluznante. Un oso de grandes magnitudes estaba sentado frente a ella, con todo el abdomen abierto por una herida que sangraba profusamente y que parecía infectada. Notó que su mirada estaba fija en ella, sin siquiera pestañear. Una voz frenética en su cabeza le urgía a correr por su vida, trató de respirar profundamente y otra voz, que sonaba algo más cuerda le aconsejo una retirada tranquila y muy lenta. Los animales heridos son muy peligros, los osos grandes sobre todo.

Llevaba unos diez pasos alejada, cuando el oso, se percató de sus intensiones y se lanzó sobre ella, pero al parecer estaba demasiado herido y aulló. Fue entonces en que se dio cuenta de que no era un oso, era un masivo lobo, un masivo lobo herido y caído.

Sabía que era su oportunidad de escapar, pero por alguna razón no pudo moverse de su sitio. Las palabras de su padre llegaron a su mente:_**Ama a todos los seres que han sido creado por Dios, porque parte d él, está en cada ser que respira. Protege y cuida a cada ser vivo.**_ Había recibido ese discurso cuando era muy pequeña y no quería alimentar a su pez.

Por alguna razón, ver a ese gran lobo derrotado, le removía el corazón. Se acercó y posó su mano suavemente sobre su herido lobo y habló para sí misma:

"Pobrecito. Estás muy herido… Piensa, Ángela, piensa. ¡Ya sé! Tranquilo, amiguito, iré a buscar algo de agua. Resiste." con esas palabras se levantó y se encaminó al riachuelo que había en su claro.

_Esto es por ti papi._ Pensó mientras mojaba su chaqueta, dado que no tenía ningún otro tipo de tela, y se acercaba de nuevo al lobo a mojar sus heridas. El lobo se removió inquieto, pero dejó que le limpiara la herida. Cuando Ángela consideró que estaba lo suficientemente limpia, se levantó y se alejó de lobo, este aulló. Ella se dio la vuelta y le habló con suavidad.

"Tranquilo amigo, te voy traer algo para que tomes agua y un poco de comida… no se realmente lo que comen, pero traeré algo de carne, si es que la cafetería esta abierta aún." dijo lo último para sí misma.

Con esas palabras se alejó, dejando al lobo acostado, pero menos adolorido y esperando a que la joven volviera.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

Notas de autora:**

**Hola!! Otro capítulo, demoré más de lo que esperaba, lo siento por eso.**

**Bueno, espero que me digan que opinan de él.**

**Un agradecimiento especial para **Kiyoki ** y **Javiera-6, **por sus lindas palabras!**

**Un besito! Nos vemos**

**Ylaris**


End file.
